Crush
by BrownieMelody
Summary: My first cong-fic! Please don't hurt me! cowers in the corner I hope everyone likes it!


Song-Crush by Mandy Moore  
  
Hope you like it! Read and Review pretty please! Danke!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-You know, everything that I'm afraid of-  
  
-You do, everything I wish I did-  
  
-Everybody wants you, everybody loves you-  
  
I look at you, but I can't see you. You hear me speaking, but you don't listen to what I'm trying to say. Goddamn it, why does this have to be so hard? Why can't you tell what I'm trying to make you see?  
  
I watch you. I see how the other girls love you, flaunt themselves around like some prize winning pig. But you don't know them at all, those women. I know you don't ask for it, I know that it's not your fault, but why don't you pay attention when I'm around? Am I nothing to you? I know that can't be so.  
  
-I know, I should tell you how I feel-  
  
-I wish, everyone would disappear-  
  
At the ralley's, in the bars, even out selling, I can see everyone watching you, looking to you for support and guidance. I guess that leaves little room for me doesn't it? I know it's not your fault.  
  
-Every time you call me, I'm too scared to be me-  
  
-And I'm too shy to say-  
  
I may seem talkative, but that's because you don't listen to the words that escape my lips. When I'm around you, I might as well be mute for the amount of my thoughts that I actually voice are so few.  
  
-I got a crush on you-  
  
-I hope you feel the way that I do-  
  
How am I supposed to know whether or not you care for me? I can't just go up and ask you, can I?  
  
-I get a rush-  
  
-When I'm with you-  
  
Your presence makes me feel so powerful, so strong, so glad that were in Brooklyn, and not Harlem or Manhattan, or Queens-we're more then they are. We're stronger-we're fighters.  
  
-Ooh, I've got a crush on you-  
  
-A crush on you-  
  
-You know, I'm the one that you can talk to-  
  
You come to me for advice, for help, for my guidance on what to do. How am I supposed to react to that? Mostly I try to tell you what would be right, but sometimes I can't, because I know that it would hurt you.  
  
-Sometimes, you tell me things that I don't wanna know-  
  
-I just want to hold you-  
  
When you suffer I can't bear it. I just want to reach out and embrace you, and you in turn embrace me with those strong arms. But I know I must not do so because doing that would give away my role, my character that I play.  
  
-You say, exactly how you feel about her-  
  
-I wonder, could you ever think of me that way-  
  
Could you ever consider me more than just another newsies? More than just a selling partner, more than just the little girl you once knew? God I hope that one day you will be able to realize the feelings that I've had for so long.  
  
-I got a crush on you-  
  
-I hope you feel the way that I do-  
  
-I get a rush-  
  
-When I'm with you-  
  
-Ooh, I've got a crush on you-  
  
-A crush on you-  
  
Yes I admit it now, but only to myself. I denied it for so long, but it's clear to me now. There can be no other; you're the only one for me. Yet you are so unreachable.  
  
-Ooh, I wish I could tell somebody-  
  
-But there's no one to talk to, nobody knows-  
  
I can't bring myself to tell anyone about it. No one could understand it, no one would take me seriously. After all, you're the famous Spot Conlon! Why it's crazy to even consider that you would-could even ever love a fellow newsie like me. It's crazy talk. And of course, it's not appropriate for a women to even be a newsie in the first place, much less bring up a subject such as this one that I ponder over so many hours a day.  
  
-I've got a crush on you-  
  
-A crush on you, I got a crush-  
  
If only you could know what was going on with me. If only you would ask.  
  
-You say, everything that no one says-  
  
-But I feel, everything that you're afraid to feel-  
  
You. You're the daring one, yet am I more daring for having these feelings that you could never possibly return for me? I think yes. Daring to speak is one thing, but daring to feel is another. You never let anyone too close do you? Always keep your relationships at a safe distance so that you won't get hurt? But I'm not afraid of getting hurt. You should know that about me now at the very least.  
  
-I will always want you, I will always love you-  
  
There's no denying it and I can't hide the fact any more that I am in love with you Spot Conlon. And I don't care about social classes or what's acceptable an proper. I say forget it all, but if only I had the courage and confidence to tell this to you, instead of dreaming of the day where you will come to me.  
  
-I got a crush on you-  
  
-I hope you feel the way that I do-  
  
-I get a rush-  
  
-When I'm with you-  
  
-Ooh, I've got a crush on you-  
  
-A crush on you-  
  
Yes, I do have a crush on you Spot Conlon, but I'm afraid of what might happen.  
  
-I got a crush, I got a crush on you-  
  
I'm afraid of tarnishing your reputation.  
  
-I got a crush, I got a crush on you-  
  
I'm afraid of losing control of Brooklyn.  
  
-I got a crush, I got a crush on you-  
  
I'm afraid of hurting you.  
  
-I got a crush, I got a crush on you-  
  
But most of all, I'm afraid of losing you.  
  
I love you Spot, and I always will. Hopefully one day you will know this for yourself. But until then, I remain a crush.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you all liked it! Please review! This is my first song-fic and it was REALLY random (wrote it all at one time!) PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Thanks!  
  
~Luv Brownie! 


End file.
